


Sight

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Doctor Nez AU, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Or partially a Time Lord in my own AU head canon, basically Mike is a Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Micky learns more about how the changes in Mike's life stretch out further than he realized....





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/gifts).



> This story takes place in my own version of the Doctor Nez concept with Mike being a human/Time Lord hybrid. It occurs a short while after Mike discovers his Time Lord nature and during his adjustment to it.

“Hey Mike, what’s it like?”

Mike Nesmith put down his newspaper and shifted on the couch so he could look over at Micky who was currently swinging back and forth on the hammock.

“What’s what like?” he asked.

“Ya know…you being a Time Lord and stuff,” Micky shrugged. The hammock creaked as he increased the speed of his swaying. “You said that you notice stuff that you didn’t use to. So like, what did you mean by that, babe?”

Mike let out a sigh and rolled forward so he could rise to his feet. He walked over to where Micky was laying and sat down on the floor beside him.

“I don’t know if I can just say it with words,” he drawled. He glanced outside. “Well, ok, take those rocks out there.”

“Where didya want me to take ‘em?” Micky chuckled.

“Micky….”                                                          

“Sorry, babe.” Micky waved a hand to encourage Mike to continue.

“Ok, when I look at those rocks on the beach, I don’t just see how they are now, you dig? I get a sense of how they used to be. Like before the ocean wore away at them. Or somehow I already know that that one edge that sticks up close to the water will be the next part that falls off and washes away.”

Micky turned his head to stare at the craggy rocks Mike was referring to. They looked the same as they did when the four of them moved into the pad years ago, and he wondered how many years would go by before that rock edge would crumble like Mike said it would.

“Or when I hang out in the city,” Mike continued. “It’s like I’m watchin’ those old film clips showing how the buildings and people used to be and then walkin’ outside and seein’ them now. Only, it’s at the same time.”

“So…you can see into people’s futures?” Micky asked. “Hey, can you predict whether or not we’ll get that gig at the Paisley Lounge?”

“It don’t really work like that, Mick,” Mike replied. “All that other stuff I was just talkin’ about is on a large scale. Seeing people’s futures…especially my own…it’s a lot fuzzier. I can’t really make it out.”

“Darn,” Micky said, snapping his fingers. “We could have had an amazing fortune-teller act. I could have worn one of those groovy turbans and some robes and looked into a crystal ball. And you could have been my assistant.”

“Now, hold on, if I’m the one tellin’ the future, why am I the assistant?”

“Presence, babe,” Micky said. “I'm the master of waving my arms dramatically. And besides, who’s heard of a fortune teller who wears a green wool hat all the time?”

Mike nodded as if this seemed perfectly reasonable. Micky took another big swing and launched himself off the hammock to sit next to Mike.

“You really see all that all the time?” Micky asked, leaning up against Mike.

“Yeah, I do,” Mike said quietly. “At first I didn’t like it. Gave me headaches. But now….” He shrugged. “Now, I can’t imagine not seein’ it. It’d be like goin’ color-blind, or something. It wouldn’t be the same anymore.”

Micky nodded and looked back out at the rocks on the shore. Even though he understood the gist of what Mike said, he couldn’t really relate to what Mike was describing. It seemed even more fantastic than the stuff he read about in his worn sci-fi paperbacks. He was tempted to make a crack about truth being stranger than fiction, but suddenly didn’t feel like taking away from this moment with another lame joke.

He glanced over to see Mike looking up at the sky. The sun had just about set and the stars were coming out. Whenever he saw Mike looking at the sky that way, Micky was certain that Mike was thinking of one thing: of traveling. To other worlds, other times.

Then Micky wondered what Mike would see in those other places. Would he be able to see the past and future of other piles of rocks? Would they all look the same or would some histories and futures present a totally different kaleidoscope of time?

“Hey, are you hungry?” Micky suddenly said. “’Cause I was thinking about ordering some pizza. Tony owes us some favors so I’m sure we could get a big discount.”

“Sure, babe,” Mike said, still staring at the sky.

Micky nodded and got up to make the orders. At some point, Mike would need to leave the confines of this little world they had lived together in. He just hoped that there was enough room in that vast universe for their friendship.


End file.
